Spydig
Spydig is an Off Topic forum user. He is not always regarded as an OTer, yet upon being asked in early 2015, he stated, "I have been on OT for a year and a half." Spydig joined ROBLOX on 25th August, 2010, but created his account later in that same year. Spydig formerly went on the Global Chat (GC, ROBLOX Global, RG) forum until that was taken out in a so-called "forum merge". He became close with Off Topic during the late era of GC, and stuck with it when GC was taken out. Nationality & EthnicityCategory:OTCategory:OTerCategory:OTersCategory:OT'ers Residence Spydig is a known American, and his signature (a.k.a., s iggy) is even associated with the United States. However, Spydig expressed the will to move to various Nordic nations in Europe for several reasons, most notably Denmark or the Netherlands. Nationalism He tries not to "shove nationalism down others' throats." However, he does admit he is not proud of the wrongdoings and flaws many claim that the US had had. Ethnic Grouping & Identification Spydig is mostly of French background (French Canadian and Acadian), with some Irish and Hungarian background mixed in. He self-identifies as French American. Religion Spydig is a known Christian, Protestant to be specific, but, similarly to his views on American nationalism, he tries not to shove his beliefs down others' throats. He is respectful as possible to all religions as well. Political Stance Spydig's political beliefs aren't exactly tied to any major United States political party. He is more leaning towards conservative beliefs, but he tries to remain neutral and open to different points of view. Signature ("Siggy") Spydig's signature has changed from time to time. His most popular signature is "Winning since 1776", which is associated with his American pride. An earlier signature, during temporary "foruming crusades," was "Deus vult!" There have been many earlier versions, too. During the holiday of Mardi Gras ("Fat Tuesday"), Spydig temporarily changed his signature to "Happy Mardi Gras!" Relationships 81cheney 81cheney is Spydig's brother and only relative on the ROBLOX Forums, and 81cheney and Spydig occasionally argue and get into Flame-Wars together. 81cheney goes on the All Things ROBLOX forum. 81cheney considers himself an ATRer, but it is unknown whether he is confirmed or not. Starlilynight Spydig's relationship with Starlilynight is a little unclear. He's been known to want to be forum allies with her, but it is unknown what she thinks of this. She is on Spydig's friends list. Tappier Spydig's relationship with Tappier is unknown. He knew Tappier a bit when they were both on Global Chat, and people have even brought up the notion that they should "be together." Spydig strongly objects to that, and it is unknown what Tappier thinks. Sinii Spydig and Sinii were once friends on Global Chat, foruming together and Sinii has even followed Spydig onto various games to communicate. Friend Requesting Due to the Friends & Followers update, Spydig stated in his blurb that, "I Spydig don't accept all Friend Requests anymore, due to the Friends & Followers update..." However, he will reply to the majority of reasonable messages you send him. Outfits Spydig's outfits vary on many things. Usually, he has the gear Crescendo, the Soul Stealer, or the gear Dual Illumina. Holidays On major holidays, Spydig dresses up. On Mardi Gras, although not a "major" holiday, he dresses up in a Mardi Gras suit with sunglasses. On Christmas, he dresses up in a Christmas suit and wears a holiday wreath on his head. He occasionally does something with his outfit for Halloween. Regular Attire Spydig is known to wear suits (usually a Finland suit), and, especially in Winter, light blue arctic armor with a hood. As said, it varies on a number of things. However, it appears that he has taken a less formal approach in recent times. Language Spydig speaks English, and either uses the American English or British English dialects. On Off-Topic, he switches from time to time, not really caring much. Spydig recognizes both the terms "OTer" and "OT'er," as "proper," but tends to use the latter one the most. He is not known to use other languages while foruming, currently. Accounts Spydig has had many accounts in the past; his alts are only known to a select few, but in some instances, Spydig's alts have been known about by several OTers. According to an account census in February of 2015, he owned 98 accounts. ID Godliness Spydig had achieved ID Godliness on 13th April, 2015 with a 97 and there's a 95 and above rule on the ID god limits. He has also said to be not human, and, until a redo, to own OT. Spydig, however, does not hold OT to the supposed fact that he "owns" the forum. "Amazing Feats" This is a list of Spydig's "amazing feats." He does not have a lot of Forum posts, only around 3,640 on 13th April, 2015, but he is known to post a lot of L2Ds, and occasionally, L1Ds: On Off Topic - Became "Not Human," 6th April, 2015 (With a 00/99 chance of being human) - Claimed "Ownership" of Off Topic, 8th April, 2015 (Got a 9, which meant Spydig owned OT; Objected to by other OT'ers) - Achieved ID Godliness, 13th April, 2015 (Must be 95 and above, he got 97) Category:ID Gods Category:ID God Category:OTers Category:Global Chat Category:Inactive